dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Advanced Tier
Advanced Tier Levels 21 to 30 Aggressive Assault – On the first round of combat, if you strike an enemy that has not yet acted, they take an additional Tier d4 damage and you may slide them one square. Air Superiority – While flying you threaten a number of spaces as though you were a large creature. Obliterating critical - Requires Level 24, requires devastating critical. When you score a crit, you deal D12's instead of D10's. Ascended Saiyan – Only Saiyans can take this feat. Requires level 21, Requires super saiyan encounter power. Your rage unleashes a much more powerful form of super saiyan from within you. You gain access to the super saiyan 2 Daily power. Super Saiyan 2 You become a saiyan who has ascended past a super saiyan. Daily ✦ Transformation Fullround Action Transformation Effect: You gain a transformation bonus of +5, +4 to physicals, and your speed increases by 2. You can hold this form for a number of rounds equal to half your level, ignoring the round you transformed on, per day Special: This can be performed as a standard action if you use it while in super saiyan form. You revert to normal at the end of combat. Beam Focus - You may reduce an attacks range type (wide beam becoming beam, beam becoming line, line becoming ranged) to deal +2 damage per tier you've attained, and it cannot be deflected or Reflected. Bold Command – If an enemy with combat advantage against you misses you with an attack, allies gain a +1 feat bonus to attack and damage rolls against that creature until the start of its next turn. Brutal Accuracy – Once per encounter if a basic attack would surpass the opponents targetted defense, you deal an additional tier d6 damage. Brutal Wound – One per encounter if a basic attack would surpass an opponents fortitude, you may spend an action point to inflict a brutal wound. This causes ongoing 5 for strmod rounds. Created Daily – You gain 25 points to use to make a daily power. Create Egg – Only namekians can take this feat. You create an egg that contains your offspring. When it hatches it becomes a minion of the namekian race. Use off spring rules. Concentrated Mind - You have learned how to summon up, focus, and expand upon all of your mental strength, allowing you to enter the Theta State. While in the Theta state you become much more receptive to information and process it many times faster than normal. Theta State The mind unleashed! Daily ✦ Transformation Fullround Action Transformation Effect: You gain a transformation bonus of +3, +4 to mental stats, and your speed increases by 2. You can hold this form for a number of rounds equal to your level, ignoring the round you transformed on, per day Defy Aging – Only characters able to manipulate their ki may take this feat. Saiyans, Majins, Androids, Demons, Namekians, Dragons, and Shins may not take this feat. Your age category is considered two categories less than your actual age to the minimum of prime. You suffer the penalties of that category instead. This feat does not make its user immune to the effects of his races maximum age. Elite Training - Requires level 24. A minion of your choosing increases his XP total to be even with half or yours. This minion can surpass level 20, to a max of level 25. This feat may be taken multiple times, but only once per minion. Engineering student - You immediately gain engineering as a tertiary skill Forbidden Knowledge - You immediately gain Forbidden lore as a tertiary skill. Prodigium - Requires level 24. An offspring minion of your choosing increases his XP total to be even with 3/4ths of yours. This offspring minion can surpass level 30 to a max of level 35. This feat may be taken multiple times, but only once per offspring. Extra Shift – Requires dexterity 20. When you spend a move action to shift, you may shift twice as part of the same action. Extra Technique slot - You gain an additional custom technique slot. This slot MUST be used for a custom technique. If you're not using the custom technique rules, this feat gives another encounter power slot. Flighty- when at an Elevation of 1 or higher, you gain a +1 feat bonus to will defense Greater Block – Requires a martial skill of 30. You start the day with an additional block usage, and may use block twice per round. Greater Possession - Only Tuffle Parasites can take this feat, Requires level 21. When Assimilate would activate, the body in question automatically receives a number of levels equal to 2 + your current tier. Like with the rest of assimilate, if you abandon a creature for more than a month, this bonus is lost. This feat is retroactive, affecting hosts you've been controlling for some time upon taking the feat. Group Tactics - When adjacent to two or more allies, gain a + 2 feat bonus to all defenses. High Threat - Requires level 27, Requires improved critical. Choose either Ki or Melee, you now crit on a 19 with powers of that category. This feat can only be taken once. Human adaptation - only humans can take this feat. Choose one condition the character has experienced (other than bloody, petrified, or fear conditions), from this point on that condition lasts half as long (minimum 1 round). Hyper sonic - Requires Athletics 40. When you spend a full round action to double move or charge while flying, your base flight speed is considered to be doubled. Hyper Wildcounter - Only characters with the Wild counter path feature can take this. Wild counter can activate a number of times per round equal to your amount of Attacks of opportunity. Improved Beast form – Requires level 24, Only aliens can take this feat. You find a way to improve upon your beast form. While in beast form you have a +4 trans bonus, +2 to all physical stats. This form still lasts until the end of the encounter. If you do not possess the beast form alien only feat, this does nothing. Improved Power attack – Requires power attack. You suffer only half the penalties when making a power attack. Improved Power Blast – Requires power blast. You suffer only half the penalties when making a power blast. Improved Regeneration - Only Namekians can take this feat, requires level 27. When you activate regeneration, you end all negative conditions you're currently suffering, and may clear a mark from your person. Intercept – Once per encounter, If an enemy would have to move past you to charge, you immediately shift into his path. You become the target of their charge instead of the original target and they lose their charge bonus against you. Mastered Power up – Requires level 27. Your first 2 power surge uses in a day do not actually consume power surges. Mastered Technique – Requires level 27. You have taken one of your techniques to it's utmost. Choose one technique of encounter or Daily level. Increase the damage die category by 2 (d12 → 2d8). If the attack would fatigue you, reduce the duration of the fatigue by half. Multi-Mystic Attack - Only Namekians can take this feat. You can use mystic attack as many times as you have combo actions in a round. Mystic Grapple - Only Namekians can take this feat, requires a Martial skill of 30. You may use mystic attack to initiate a grapple. Presence Suppression - Requires level 27, requires a stealth skill of 40. Requires improved suppression. You have taken your ability to suppress your power level even higher, gaining the power to mask your very being. You may make stealth checks while observed. Keen eyed – Requires perception skill of 30. Your passive perception is equal to 15 + bonus Saiyan Predjudice - Requires level 24, requires Scathing Saiyan hate, only Tuffles can take this feat. When attacking a super saiyan, you deal an additional amount of damage dice equal to their current form (I.e. 3 additional damage dice against super saiyan 3). When attacked by a super saiyan, you ignore their transbonus on all damage rolls. Shaped attack - Requires a ki skill of 30. When you fire an attack that targets "all creatures" in range, you may exclude up to wis mod squares from the attack. Anything occupying those squares is considered as not being the target of the attack. Sturdy - when on the ground, you gain +1 feat bonus to fortitude defense Solo Fighter - If fighting against one opponent and neither of you have any allies within 3 squares, you gain +1 feat bonus to hit and a +2 feat bonus to damage. Tactical Inclination - You immediately gain Tactics as a tertiary skill Teamwork – Once per encounter you may spend an action point to let an ally in sight react to something you do as a free action. The trigger must be stated before hand. Tier 3 armor proficiency - You become proficient with tier 3 armors. Unyielding Saiyan Rage - Requires level 24, requires Saiyan Rage. When you become bloodied, you gain DR5 against unarmed attacks, and may transform into a super saiyan as a minor action.